Her Logic
by EmoScene
Summary: Follow the logic and thought process of one of the PowerPuffs and how she justifies her action.


**Her Logic**

It took a bit of time but the villains had grown bored of damaging and terrorizing the city that they stopped. My sisters and I don't have a use for our powers other than flying to places, which we no longer do as often because of the amount of unwanted attention we create. The police can handle the normal crimes like bank robberies, so we're not called upon for help.

I'm at my final year of high school, with only a few more weeks before graduation. My heart pounds just at the thought of it.

What will I do when I'm done with school?

My sisters?

Blossom, she's so smart and organized; she'll surely become a successful doctor. Her grace and intelligence will get her far in life.

Buttercup, she's been scouted by several major soccer teams and has been rewarded with many scholarships. Her dedication and passion for the things she loves is amazing.

Bubbles, how beautiful and kind she is, she'll easily get married. Her patience and the amount of love she holds makes her great with individuals and society loves her, she'll blend in well and if she wanted to she could stand out in a good way.

Me? What's there to know? I'm nothing special. Sometimes, I could leave without anyone noticing, because everyone- my classmates, my friends, my sisters- they have their whole life ahead of them, planned out to the end.

So, when I am alone, what do I think about?

Useless things; daydreaming about things that could never happen, sometimes, I end up thinking about the future, like right now. I get a little worried and then a lot worried, but later I think about how no one really expects anything from me. There's no pressure, so why am I so worried? Well, I don't know. Maybe, I'm worried because I don't want to be too old when I figure out what I want to do with my life, or maybe it's because I feel like I have a need of being important.

Aren't I important?

Not anymore. Not when I stopped fighting crime.

Will anyone remember me?

They'll for sure remember my sisters; they had an important role in the team, but me? What was I? Just a helper, right? I wasn't the "commander and leader" or the "toughest fighter" or the "joy and the laughter", they didn't give me a name. It didn't bother me then, but now? It bothers me.

Why do I need to be important? Why?

Because I don't want to die and only be remembered by my kids, if I have any, and maybe my grandkids, if I live that long. I want to be remembered, I don't want to be just another person in the world, I don't want people to pass by my grave without a thought. I want people to be like, "oh yeah, I know her, she was great."

Unfortunately, we don't remember heroes do we?

We have groups for them, like police, firefighters, doctors, ect, but do we remember the individual? No. Only if you have made a huge impact on a life, but even then, you're only remembered by that one person or by that group of people, or maybe you're heard by the whole world, but they'll forget you soon enough.

Perhaps, if you made a huge impact on the world or a country, like Martin Luther King Jr. or Ghandi? Although, I don't know how to do that, or if I even have enough confidence to do so, even if I did, what do I have such a strong passion for to do such an incredible thing? Nothing.

Why do I have this strong need to be remembered? Why don't I just want to die like everyone else? Well, that? I have no idea; it's just such a sad and scary thought that haunts me. To be forgotten, nameless, vanished, uncared for?

Doesn't that scare you?

What could I do? What could I do if I can't be a hero? What's remembered for a very long time?

Evil. Wicked actions. Villains are remembered. Jack the Ripper, the Zodiac, Hitler, Mojo Jojo, Him, even villains from movies like the Joker are remembered and even loved. Could I do it? Could I do such evil acts? Would I do it just to be remembered? It goes against my nature, what I was created to do. But I have the power to do it.

I could do it.

I'm standing over this sobbing girl whose always been so cruel to me, with this energy orb in my hand. "Why not?" I shrug, as I slam the orb onto her body and she instantaneously died, her body burning from the impact, easily covering my tracks, other than the black mark and the ashes left behind.

I stand up straight, lifting my hood over my head and walked away from the scene with this smirk on my face.


End file.
